Vegas Vacation
by BabyStealerPaul
Summary: Blair, Starr, and Jack go with Walker on a 'business' trip in Las Vegas. With Starr dragging her three friends along, how much trouble will she get into? And when Flynn starts lurking around, will Blair find out that Walker is Todd?


NOTE: Nikki and Aiden are both original characters. For there bios, view Chapter One of my fanfic, La Vida Loca in the NOTES section. In this fic, Blair and Starr and everyone else (but Kevin) believe that Todd is Walker. Blair is living with him, along with Starr and Jack, at the Penthouse. Flynn is still around and wanting to get his money back from Todd that he stole from him in Vegas. Matthew and Starr have been aged to 15, Jack is still the age he is now on the show.  
  
Vegas Vacation - Chapter 1  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Starr walks into the Penthouse, coming home from school. She see's her mother and Walker making out on the couch. She quickly turns away.  
  
" Child present." says Starr quickly, still turned.   
  
Blair and Walker quickly separate, looking up at Starr. Blair gets out from under Walker, with a small smile.  
  
" Hey sweetie. How was school?" says Blair.  
  
" It was ok I guess..are we still going to Vegas this weekend?" says Starr, glaring at Walker as she rolls her eyes.  
  
" Vegas?" says Walker, glancing at Blair.  
  
" Oh, sweetie I was going to talk to you about that. I was thinking that we could come with you on your business trip? Starr's never been, niether has Jack. I just thought it would be something fun to do, all together." says Blair.  
  
Walker brushes his hair back. He wasn't really going on a business trip. That's just what he had told Blair so she wouldn't ask any questions. He was going to Vegas, yes. But not for The Sun.  
  
" Well I mean, honey I'll be working. You guys would be bored out of your minds." says Walker.  
  
" Your not going to be working the whole time though. And Starr and I can hang out with Jack.." says Blair.  
  
" Actually mom, I was thinking I could invite Nikki, Matthew, and Aiden to come with us. I didn't really want Aiden to come, but Matthew practically begged me.." says Starr.  
  
" Aiden's the blonde one right? The one who's always getting in fights at bars?" snaps Walker.  
  
Starr looks at Walker wierdly. Why the hell did he care who she was friends with? Who did he think he was, her father?  
  
Blair looks back at Walker, liking that he was becoming protective of Starr. She looks back at Starr, shaking her head.  
  
" I don't think so, sweetie. Maybe just Nikki and Matthew." says Blair.  
  
Starr rolls her eyes.  
  
" Mom, come on please? Matthew's just gonna give me shit about it for like ever..he's not all that bad." says Starr.  
  
" Language, please.." says Blair, thinking about it.  
  
" Come on, mom. It's not like there staying in the same room as us or anything." says Starr.   
  
Blair looks at Walker, and then back at Starr.  
  
" What do you think, honey?" says Blair to Walker.  
  
Walker looks at Starr for a moment, and then back at Blair. He didn't want Aiden anywhere near his kid. He reminded him too much of himself, and it scared the hell out of Todd to even think about him being within ten feet of Starr. But if he was going to make this Walker Laurence thing work, he needed Starr to like him, and most importantly, trust him.  
  
" I think it's ok. Starr's responsible. She's not gonna let anything get out of hand. Right, Starr?" says Walker.  
  
" See.." says Starr, glancing at Walker. She didn't want to look too impressed with him, which she wasn't. The last thing she needed was Walker thinking he could replace her father.  
  
Blair sighs, rubbing her forehead. She knew Starr was never going to forgive her if she didn't get what she wanted. So she gave in.  
  
" Ok, ok. Aiden and Matthew can come too. Now go pack. We're leaving tommarow morning. First thing." says Blair.   
  
" K." says Starr as she heads upstairs.   
  
Blair looks back at Walker, scooting closer to him on the couch.  
  
" What?" says Walker with a small laugh, brushing a piece of Blair's hair back.  
  
" I don't know. She's never really been interested in a boy before..it scares me, you know? My little girl's growing up." says Blair.  
  
" What? Have you heard the way she talks about him? Seems to me like it's more an ongoing rivalry than a crush. I wouldn't worry about it. Starr's a good kid." says Walker.  
  
" Thank you." says Blair.  
  
" For what?" says Walker.  
  
" For being so patient with her. It's really been hard for her this year without her dad. She loved him so much. Sometimes there's so much of him in her, it's overwhelming." says Blair.  
  
" There's you in her too. I see it." says Walker.  
  
Blair smiles as she kisses Walker. Her puts his hand on the back of her head, pulling her into a deep kiss. They both laugh as they playfully roll around on the couch.  
  
Starr pokes her head out the door, hearing them downstairs. She rolls her eyes as she goes back in her room.  
  
" God..they're so disgusting." says Starr making a face.   
  
She picks up the phone and dials Nikki's number.   
  
" Nik, it's me. Yeah, they went for it. Yeah, we're totally going. I know! It's gonna be so awesome. Yeah. Give me about half an hour. I just need to get changed. Yeah, you can just stay over tonight here and Aiden and Matt can meet us at the airport tommarow morning. K, see ya at Rodi's. Alright, bye." says Starr hanging up.  
  
Starr rummages through her closet. She takes out her black top, with the slits in the arms and her tight dark, blue jeans. She changes grabs her purse. She stands at the top of the stairs, still hearing them downstairs. She rolls her eyes as she heads down the stairs.  
  
She walks over by the door, putting on her coat. They didn't even notice her walking past them. She clears her throat loudly as she pulls her black leather jacket on.  
  
" I'm going out. I'll be back later." says Starr.  
  
" Where are you going?" says Blair sitting up.  
  
" I'm meeting Nikki at Rodi's. She's gonna spend the night and Aiden and Matt are just gonna meet us at the airport tommarow morning. Is that cool?" says Starr opening the front door.  
  
" Yeah thats fine. Just be home by dark, please. I don't like you girls walking home alone." says Blair.   
  
Starr rolls her eyes.  
  
" Fine, mother." says Starr leaving the Penthouse without saying goodbye. 


End file.
